Writers Yaoi Meme - BatSupe Style
by MellowMallu
Summary: An attempt to show off my writing skills while I write about my two favorite superhero's (and couple) in the world: Superman and Batman.


[This meme was created by LoveItaDei on Deviantart.]

**Write a 10 line story with your special pairing.**

Clark's blue pools opened only to come face—to—face or, rather, flesh—to—flesh with his masked companion who had recently separated from the Justice League gang as a result of his incriminating research which was deemed to be a breach of their "trust and friendship." Bruce had left willingly of course, and Clark hadn't seen him since that day — three weeks ago , two days, seven hours and twenty two minutes— except on the news or tapes where the billionaire playboy was being interviewed by tops reporter from international news stations. And now here he was, dressed in his almost animalistic suit, straddling him to his bed, snaring him underneath the covers. And of course, Clark Kent could have gotten out of it if it wasn't for his weakened state which he had surprisingly realized was coming from Batman's belt — a small block of glowing green gem which Superman had given him before he left the station — the dreadful Kryptonite that made his senses go weary. "... Bruce.." He hissed as the man above him proceeded to make this as difficult as possible with their lips just steady apart from his. Mocking him with that sense of emotionless perk and was that alcohol he smelled? "W — what are you doing?"

Bruce stared down at his former colleague — secretly a man he desired beyond his own closed doors — and watched satisfied as he squirmed underneath him. He was aware that Clark could easily push him off even with the effects of the Kryptonite though he knew that Clark wouldn't do that. Well, he knew now anyway, "... It was my money that funded the watchtower." He muttered under his breath, watching amused at how much sweat his friend was accumulating. ".. and now I'm taking it back, Kal."

Clark jolted as he felt the brush of Bruce's hands over his figurines: up his abdomen, over his broad shoulders and then to his reddened yet quivering cheeks. His eyes were closed in order to concentrate on the situation at hand: not Bruce on top of him with their lips inches apart, rather, ".. I gave you that Kryptonite for a reason — n.. not for this!"

"It's called taking advantage my dear friend." Bruce spat out and with it came a bit of vodka he indulged during his little time to himself. After quitting the Justice League, he seemed to have more time on his hands than originally thought, "You'd know a lot about that, now wouldn't you?"

"Wha—"

The kiss was brutal and long: long for Clark anyway as he was only able to gawk while his lips were taken into a harsh sensuous tongue lashing that made his heart bump twice. He did nothing to stop it and silently blamed the Kryptonite for his actions that night — though they both knew the real reason why Clark didn't say a word up until his boxers were yanked down and he could fly again. (A little over ten lines, I know, but I got too excited.)

**I loved it, thank you. Now let's try writing something really creepy. Pair your yaoi men with the worst person for them, and please write at least 8 lines.**

Inside, Bruce smirked as he tipped the hot coffee into his mouth while watching Diana across from him playing with her tea with a spoon and smiling graciously like the beautiful princess of Themyscira she was. The two spoke diligently about their likes and dislikes, his billions, her beauty, and a cycle of missions which was said in code in an attempt to keep their identity down low. He was a billionaire after all and when there was a man with loads of money—there was definitely a reporter close behind.

And there was one now: Clark, Bruce noted as he stepped through the doors of Tandoori Express, was in a large dark suit that fit his build surprisingly well. The tuxedo jacket was unhooked to display his white shirt that had a few unbuttoned buttons and his pants were held up by a single black and grey belt. Bruce took another sip of his coffee as he watched him walk around the tables, passed him and over to a third row where a bald man stood humbly with an erotic expression over his face.

'Luthor..?!' Bruce hissed to himself. He was now completely ignoring Diana's detests as he kept his eyes trained to the pair who, at that moment, were locked in a heavy embrace.

He would definitely have to have a talk with the older gentleman. And he would definitely not be seconded by his old business partner!

**And how did your pairing meet? Was it love at first sight?**

Bruce stepped off of the plane and waved to the hoards of reporters who had swarmed him just as he moved off the last step. He feigned a small smirk as he fed the reporters what they wanted — a possible method to twist his words around — but he paid no attention to that obvious piece of information as he responded to each question as quickly and plausible as he can. He made sure to pass a few of his exceptional charming smiles to get a few girls —and possibly males—wiled up and obviously it had worked. For a moment, his eyes turned away but it was enough to catch the figures a distance away: one of which his eyes locked on being the most resilient alluring creature he has ever laid eyes upon.

His legs start to move on its own and he passes the paparazzi who seem quite dissatisfied although the information they had already obtained was quite gold enough. He sees the 'creature' talking to his companion and his eyes narrow as he notices the creature's expression. He wonders what he sees in her as he, for a moment, inspects the lady in front of him. No, nothing special. "Excuse me..." He regards them with another one of his extraordinary smiles. "Aren't you the most famous Lois Lane?"

Lois freezes and whirled around, staring at the most richest man she has ever laid eyes upon in her life, and definitely one of the more gorgeous. In such a frantic hurry, she drops her purse, her compact, and her notepad and yet still managed to pass it off, "M—me..? Famous, I mean hardly.." She rambles as she stares at him with her slight reddening cheeks, and pauses as she noticed Bruce's eyes turn to her companion and colleague for another moment. "... This is Clark Kent." She hesitates, before she moves to her knees to grab her things.

Clark holds out a hand for the man to be polite, "Hi, I'm Clark Ke—" though before the sentence can even leave his mouth, Bruce moves to the ground to help the girl.

Okay maybe it did not go as planned, but at least he got his attention.

**And on a date, what would happen?**

Superman fell to the ground, his eyes wide open as he stared up at the blankness of the skies. He had fallen into a deep hole after Metallico shot at him, lodging a small Kryptonite fragment into his body and it was only a matter of time until it closed off. He heard the sounds of footsteps running towards the ditch, and could only stare as Batman jumped in with him. And a few seconds later a loud boom echoed which resulted in Metallico's deformation.. at least only for a moment.

His hands stayed around Batman's neck who struggled to stay upright—it was difficult holding a 90 kilo man, but he also had his own wounds to worry about. Of course, it wasn't as bad as Superman's but considering the fact that he was human made it...well, double the pain!

Though he had tried not to show it, as he helped his companion through the sewer system. He heard a small chuckle and he looked at Superman as if he had gone crazy. "What is so funny, Kal?"

Superman chuckled a bit more before his hand went to his torso in pain, his eye cringing downwards; "Ugh.. hahaha, I just find it funny.." He mumbled under his breath, "Didn't we have plans today?"

Batman blinked before his eyes turned blank as he stared at his idiot mate. "Is this the time for that?"

"I'm just saying!" Superman backed up as another look of amusement crossed his expression—damnit, no Bruce. You are not going to crack a smile at your stupid boyfriend no matter how cute he was.

Batman shook his head in disapproval and continued to walk on, his hand involuntarily pressing lightly against the side of his own abdomen though he had made it seem like nothing was wrong. "Just shut up. If you can use your mouth that much, you can use your legs."

Superman unhooked his arm, stumbling a little sideways and would have fallen if it was not for Batman's quick reaction who pulled him back into place with a look of annoyance and.. well, anger.

"What the hell are you trying to pull, Kal?!"

Superman looked at him innocently, "Well, I wouldn't want to upset you on our date and if anything I would.. want it to be you who'd be leaning on m—_AH_!" He yelled as he fell to the ground unexpectedly as Batman let go of him and continued walking with his hands dragging behind him.

"Imbecile.." Batman seethed under his breath.

"Ew, sewer water! I think I drank some!"

**How cute! And a fight, please! Don't worry, they can make up in the end. **

"Oh please Batman—!"

"No."

"Pretty please with sprinkles ontop~!"

"No."

"Wally wally oxen free, come with me.. I beg you!"

"No."

"Bruce!"

"Shut up Kal."

Clark frowned, folding his arms over his firm build as he watched Batman typing away at his large computer. He, himself, was in his human form with his nerdy glasses and a pair of Bruce's pajamas — well, rather his pants since the shirt.. didn't seem to fit over his shoulders at all. "Come on, you got out of it last time! My parent's are really looking forward to seeing you Bruce!"

Batman turned his head slightly to regard him with his annoyed gaze before looking back at his super computer. "Well, if anything, tell them to come to Gotham. I am not going to Smallville, farmboy."

"You're being rude, Bruce." Clark scowled, "And besides, why make them ride in a truck for six hours just to get here when it would take us only thirty minutes."

"An hour, actually." Batman corrected, ".. I'm not letting you fly me there."

"Does that mean you're coming?"

"No."

Clark frowned, his forehead crinkling along with his mouth though not in a good way. He gave Batman the most firmest glare he could muster, "Fine.. If you're not coming then have fun being away from me for two weeks."

"Gladly." Batman retorted, his eyes never leaving the super computer.

"Hm.." Clark grumbled under his breath as he retreated back to his room, pausing to think a loud, "I wonder if my friend's are still there.. Especially Scott, man I hope we can rekindle before he leaves to India!"

Batman waited until he left before he stopped typing. He paused for a few moments, continuing to stare at the screen blankly before he turned his head a little in order to yell.

"Alfred! Pack your (and my) bags, we're going to Smallville!"

** Now write about you meeting them in real life.**

Bruce grabbed at the back of Clark's shirt and pulled him back unexpectedly. Clark blinked and looked back at him before he slowly turned back to the girl in front of him who had plainly asked for his autograph,

—And house number, social insurance number, car license number—

"It's fine.." Clark grumbled to him, asking him to let go and Bruce did. Clark stumbled a little forward in front of her before he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. It was rare to see a blunt fan like this, and he seemed almost flattered.

The girl, Lenim, brightened up as Clark took her notepad and began to write. She grinned widely and looked up, and as Clark held his signature back to her, he noted how suddenly.. gloomy; she looked like there was a cloud over her head. She stared confused at the girl who was looking passed him with a horrified expression as she turned and ran screaming for mercy.

Clark turned to look at Bruce who now feigned an innocent expression over his face. Clark gave him a blank look, about to ask what he had done to make the girl scream bloody murder though he was awarded with a kiss in return which made him lose his train of thought and follow the cheerful Bruce away.

The batman glare never failed to help him at the most greatest of times.

**How do you think you Yaoi pairing would react if reading one of your fanfics about them? **

Superman stared at Wonderwoman's computer, his face turning slowly pale as he read through the story another time in order to make sense of it.

Pregnant and barren? And what was with those cheap hormones? He would never act like that! And who in their right mind would ask for pickle flavored skittles?

Batman walked into the living room and stopped suddenly as he saw Superman sitting at the table—motionless—with the computer he borrowed from Wonderwoman. He slowly moved as, as held the blatant rice cake in his hand, to glimpse at whatever had made Superman so tense.

Superman froze as he felt Batman's warmth behind him and tried not to shiver—in despair—as he remembered the prominent scene of the story..._ How he got pregnant._ Oh great, Batman was going to read it! What was he going to think of it? Of him, oh god! He had to tell him the truth before—

"Oh, it's been a long time since I've read this one." Batman grumbled under his breath, "Eh, at least it was realistic, eh Kal? ... Kal?"

**What would happen if they attempted cooking?**

BOOM**.**

"Damnit Superman, get away from the microwave! Alfred, we need your help!"


End file.
